Unexpected, Yet Tresurable Gift
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday and she receives a very unexepected gift and information that involves the Fuedal Era... more specifically someone in it. What could it be? MirSan InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Unusual, Yet Treasurable Gift**

**_Chapter 1_**

Kagome woke up in her warm bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes and gave a soft yawn. Then, she remembered what today was. It was her birthday. She was now officially 18 years old. 18! She knew that turning 18 gave her some freedoms such as driving. She was also more independent. She got up out of bed and excitedly got ready for the day that was ahead of her.

Once she was ready she went downstairs. She knew that breakfast was cooking and that everything was going to be normal. (THOUGHT everything was going to be a normal birthday.) The routine took place. First, they had a birthday breakfast and afterwards came the gifts. Kagome ate her breakfast quickly so she could get her presents. After she was done, she went in the living room and waited patiently for her presents. She smiled as Souta brought a big package down from his room. He set into Kagome's lap. 'This is heavy. I wonder what it is.' She tore of the silver wrapping paper and opened the box to find... another box? She opened that box to find another. Finally, Kagome shook the third box and heard something pound against the sides. She opened it to find a rock and... another box. "Souta, when does this end?" she said as she was laughing at his joke. Souta said, "Open the next box." Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the next box. Inside was a small wristwatch. Kagome smiled as she picked it up and strapped it to her wrist. She had been admiring that watch in the display case for a while. "Thanks Souta." She hugged him. Souta blushed. "Yeah, whatever sis." Kagome giggled softly. "Since Souta went insane with the boxes, I didn't wrap mine." Kagome said, "Thank you."

Her mom tossed something to her. In a reaction, Kagome caught it. That was when she felt metal. She looked down into her hands to see a key. What a minute. The key said Mustang on it. Kagome ran outside to see a new Mustang Convertible sitting in the driveway. She gawked at the car while her mother came up behind her. "Happy Birthday, Kagome." Kagome looked back. "Mom, I don't know what to say. I..." her voice faded. Her mom smiled. "Why don't you say... Thanks mom. I'm taking it out for a test run right now." Kagome simply nodded as she walked over to her car. She put her key into the ignition and started the car up. The engine purred like a contented kitten. Kagome waved to her mother as she pulled out of the driveway. She cruised around for a while. She checked out everything on the car. Maneuverability, speed, durability, brakes, light. It all worked perfectly. Kagome turned on the radio and set it to her favorite stations. Then, she remembered that she didn't get her grandfather. She reluctantly went back to the house. She wasn't exactly thrilled about her gift from her grandpa. Normally, the gift was fed to her cat. Kagome walked inside the house to see her grandpa waiting for her in the living room.

"Would you follow me Kagome?" He stood up and walked outside to the shed. Inside the shed, he pulled out a box from the top shelf and handed it to Kagome. Kagome opened the box and pulled out a small bottle with something green inside. 'Okay, so Bouyo has this to drink instead of eat.' she thought. Her grandfather cleared his throat. "This is a very old potion. It was used for your great, great, great, great, great uncle. Your uncle was a curious monk. He was very useful during a battle with a dangerous demon. this demon was fear throughout the land. He used trickery to trap his opponent and win many battles."

Kagome yawned, 'Sounds like Naraku.'

"... he was known for many thins. He had successfully helped purify many demons from castles. Once he had even fought with a weasel demon that was in a statue, possessing a princess. He, eventually, met up with some friends, but the thing he was most known for was his unusual weapon. It was a curse from the demon in with he fought in the battle. He called it a wind tunnel." Kagome opened her eyes wide in shock. "What was my uncle's name?" Her grandfather scratched the back of his head. "I know it, I just can't remember it at this point in time." Kagome said, "Is his name Miroku?" Her grandfather looked at her curiously. "How did you know that?" Kagome said, "I'll tell you after you finish the story." He nodded. "Okay, as I was saying...This is why I'm so into spells and demons. He was one of our ancestors and I need to keep that in the family line." Kagome nodded. "So that's why you act so weird." "Now, tell me how you knew about Miroku?" Kagome sighed. "Well, I know the lecher by being one of those he travels with." Her grandpa gave her a funny look. "Lecher?" Kagome sighed again. "That's a long story. Sorry I can't stay. I have to go speak to my great, great, great, great, great, great uncle." She walked out of the shed, taking her 'present' with her.

* * *

Miroku? Kagome's relative? That's unusual... Okay, next chapter the horrible truth revealed to Kagome's great(6x) uncle. How will his reaction be? 


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*  
  
~Thanks to my reviewers! I had lost my inspiration to write anymore until you guys reviewed. Thanks.  
  
Anyway, I'm getting tired of writing great, great, great, great, great, great uncle so I'll just use uncle from now on. Okay?  
  
Kagome jumped into the well. She needed to talk to her uncle about this new situation. Never in a million years would she had thought that she was related to the amorous monk. She climbed out of the well, shaking her head. This would take a while to get used to. "Do you think it has been long enough?" Inuyasha said as he jumped down from a nearby tree. Kagome simply ignored him as she walked right past him, heading for Kaede's home. "Hey wench. Did you hear me?" Kagome gave him the first answer that came to her head. "Sit." She left Inuyasha with his head in the ground, muttering colorful words.  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut. She looked around and was scared out of her wits as everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "Surprise!" All Kagome could do is stare in shock. "How did you know?" she asked. "Well, you told us that the first day that you traveled through the well was today. Inuyasha had told us a while back that it was your birthday when you first came though the well so we put two and two together. We had Inuyasha go get you so that we knew you came today." Miroku explained as he looked around. "Where is Inuyasha?" Suddenly, a hanyou bursted though the door. He was a little mad. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know you were part of this." Inuyasha sat down. "Feh. Well, you should be sorry wench." Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. Before she could say anything. Shippo jumped into her arms. "Happy Birthday, Kagome." Kagome smiled at Shippo. "Thank you. Have you been good while I was gone?" Shippo nodded. "Of course." There was a snort from Inuyasha, but Kagome ignored it.   
  
Sango came up to Kagome and gave her a hug. "18?" Kagome nodded. Sango smiled a little bit which gave Kagome a on edge feeling. Sango whispered, "Perfect age to get married." Kagome blushed slightly. "Hey, Sango. If I'm perfect age, then shouldn't you be married by now?" This time it was Sango's turn to blush. "Whatever." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Isn't it time for the gifts?" Shippo said. Kagome's eyes got wide. "There's presents?" Shippo said, "Yeah. What would be a birthday without gifts." Kagome said, "I wasn't expecting anything. I didn't even think you guys knew it was my birthday." Sango nodded. "That reminds me, why didn't you tell us it was your birthday." Kagome thought for a minute. "Well, I didn't want you to be put though any trouble." Kaede, who wasn't even really noticed by Kagome until now, said, "Nonsense, child. Ye would have done it anyone of us." Shippo bounced away for a minute.   
  
When he came back, he pulled something out from behind his back. "Here is my best collection of pebbles." he said, smiling at Kagome. Kagome picked him up into her arms. "Thanks Shippo." Sango stepped forward. "Kagome, ever since we've first met, you have always been there for me though many things. You have saved us all many times and you are like my sister and best friend." Sango gave Kagome a new set of arrows. Kagome took an arrow out, examining the craftsmanship. She smiled. "You have been like a sister to me as well." Sango smiled and stepped back.   
  
This time Miroku stepped forth. "You have been a good friend to all of us, Kagome. At one point or another, we all needed your medicines or you help doing something. We all value your friendship. Even though you are put though many fierce battles, you always seem to smile. It encourages us so never stop." Miroku scratched the back of his head. "It kind of goes with Sango's gift." He pulled out a bow. "While you were gone, we went to Sango's old village and made these out of demon bones and other materials." Kagome smiled. "Thanks. It's thoughtful." Miroku smiled. He looked over at Inuyasha, who was staring out the window. He rolled his eyes and hit him over the head with his staff. "What was that for?" Miroku said, "Go give Kagome her gift." Inuyasha picked up something off of the ground in front of him, as he did he was grumbling something about breaking Miroku's staff. He walked over and gave her the object. Kagome stared down at the necklace he had given her. It has many smooth stones and some shells. "You have been somewhat helpful in finding the jewel shard so thanks." Kagome stared at him. "Your welcome." Inuyasha began to walk away until he heard Miroku clear his throat. He glared at him. Sango and Miroku glared back at him. Inuyasha, hesitantly, turned around and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. Kagome blushed as he walked away. "Uh... let's go test the bow and arrows."   
  
They went outside a little way from the hut. "What can I shoot at?" she thought aloud. Miroku picked up a stick. As he threw it he said, "Inuyasha, fetch boy." Inuyasha hit Miroku before he even saw it coming. "Very funny, monk. If you want something to aim at try this." Inuyasha picked up Shippo and threw him deeper into the forest. "Kagome..." Shippo squealed as he was flung, his voice fading as he traveled farther and farther away. "Sit."   
  
After a while (consisting of 3 sits) they took a break from practicing. Kagome thought of all of the gifts she had gotten. Bow and arrows, necklace, watch, car. That was when she remembered the reason she had came. Her uncle. She looked up. "Miroku?" Miroku looked up from where he was meditating. "Yes, Lady Kagome." She blushed, sort of. "Um... I need to speak with you about something." Everyone looked up at Kagome, surprised. "It'll only be a minute." Miroku and Kagome left the hut. After a while, Inuyasha needed to 'stretch his legs.' As he left, Sango whispered, "Tell me what happens."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Miroku and Kagome (and the unknown Inuyasha):  
  
"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Miroku asked curiously. Kagome took a deep breath. "Well, I have recently learned that we are... um... related." Miroku stood there taking in the information. He seemed shocked. "That's... interesting." Kagome nodded. "You see, my grandfather was telling me about my (here it is again) great, great, great, great, great uncle which so happenend to be you." Miroku said, "You know... you're beginning to make me sound old." Kagome laughed as did Miroku. "In that case, I guess I should walk my niece back to Kaede's." Kagome smiled. "Sure, uncle." They began to walk back. "You know what, Kagome?" Kagome looked up at her uncle. "What?" Miroku said, "Now, some of my former thoughts were improper." Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Now?' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, a little uncle/ niece moment. How will the others react? Find out next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~I forgot to mention in the other chapters. Since I only had 60 cents in my wallet, do you think I own Inuyasha. NO!   
  
Inuyasha came back to the hut. "So, what happened?" Sango asked. Inuyasha was sort of in a daze/shock state. Sango had never seen him like that before. She watched him sit down onto the floor. Then, Miroku and Kagome came inside the hut. Miroku had his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Sango eyed him suspiously. Miroku saw the look she was giving him and automatically put his hands up in surrender.   
  
"It's not what you're thinking Sango dear." Miroku recieved another bump on his head. "Never call me dear." she said. Kagome shook her head. Sango went and sat down by the fire. "If it wasn't what I thought it was then, what was it?" Sango said. Kagome said, "Sango, for one calm down. He's right. That didn't mean anything since he's my great(6x) uncle." Sango's expression was priceless. "He's your...?" she didn't finish cause she couldn't find her voice, she was so shocked. Kagome smiled. "Yep." Miroku laughed slightly. "Happy Birthday, Kagome." Suddenly, the house shook and began to fall apart as white flashes of light that looked like blade. Outside the enemy smirked. "Yes, happy birthday. Here's your gift from Naraku." The attacker smirked at the destroyed hut as she walked away.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it was short, but I wanted to end there to give the story some suspense. Evil, huh? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha stood up from under the rubble. He causally brushed his kimono off as if nothing happened. He stood up and looked around. 'Kagome.' His mind shouted. "Kagome, where are you?" He yelled, as his eyes scanned though the rubble, searching for movement. He began to panicked until he heard a faint, "Inuyasha." His ears basically pinpointed her location and he immediately was pulling rubble off of her. He pulled her to her feet. As she tried to stand, she stumbled falling forward. Inuyasha's reflexes reacted and her caught her. She looked up at him, then quickly turned to hide her blush. "Thanks, Inuyasha." He looked at her. "Are you alright? You have a scratch on your face." Kagome lifted on hand delicately to the side of her face. Sure enough, there was a cut underneath her right eye.   
  
Kagome's attention was diverted as something came up from under the rubble. It was Miroku and Sango. Miroku shook his head slightly, brushing the dust out of his hair. He had a slight black eye. Sango stood up, running her hands down though her hair. She didn't seem hurt. "Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded, as did Sango. "Something hit me in the eye, but other than that I'm okay." Miroku said. Sango said, "I didn't get to much debris on me. Nothing hit me hard." Sango thought back.   
  
She heard the crashing of the attack coming and immediately took cover. She remembered seeing something coming towards her, but something pushed her over. Being frantic, she swung her fist and it made contact with the thing in front of her...   
  
She looked up at Miroku and saw the shiner. 'Oops.' Miroku smiled. "What is it?" Sango blushed, slightly. "Sorry for hitting you." Miroku waved it off. "It's okay, but wow. You can pack a punch." Sango blushed again and walked over to Kagome. "Are you okay Kagome?" She rubbed the cut. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." They were cut off by loud cursing. "What are you fussing about Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Naraku."  
  
They immediately took off after the scent of their enemy. They finally came up to a hill. On top was the attacker. (Guess who?) "Kagura, why don't you just give up already?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagura smirked. "I didn't think you would come Inuyasha. I thought I might of killed you." Inuyasha glared at the incarnation of his most hated enemy. "If you thought an attack like that would kill me the you have another thing coming." He drew out the Tetsusaiga. "You are too predictable." Kagura did her attack that she used to take out the hut. (What is that called? I know it, but my brain isn't working as usual. Curse it.) Inuyasha dodged the attacks. "I'm predictable? You always use the same attacks as well." Kagura smirked. "Well, I guess it's time for something new, is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Okay. I could use a cool sounding name for an attack Kagura will use. Think about it. She uses a fan to control the wind. What could it be?

Sorry I didn't update. Fanfiction kick me off until last night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Special Thanks to FieryDemonFox for the suggestions on name for a new attack and DarklessVasion for giving me advice. I'll try to remember that!  
  
To answer Inuyasha-gal-97 question, I made this up. It doesn't follow the actual storyline of Inuyasha. At least I don't think so.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Kagura smirked as she waved her fan around over her head. "Light of the Wind," she called out as she waved her fan towards them. Suddenly, a bright light flashed. Inuyasha temporarily covered his eyes. He realized Kagura wouldn't expect an attack at that appointed time. He saw a faint shadow through the blinding light. He took out the Tetsusaiga and charged. (Let's just say they all decided to do the same thing.) Miroku used his staff and began to charge. Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and took aim while Sango took aim with her hiraikotsu (sp?) They all aimed and launched there attack. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and it had successfully hit. Kagome fired her arrow and it pierce though her arm. Miroku swung his staff and made connection to her back. Sango launched her hiraikotsu and it struck the target. Then they all fell over. When the light disappeared, they had realized that they had falling into another trap. They were turned against each other. Sango had struck Inuyasha with the hiraikotsu and it left a gash on his back. It was bleeding badly. Miroku had hit Kagome with his staff and had cut her face from her cheek to her chin. Inuyasha had struck Miroku with the Tetsusaiga, slicing almost completely though his arm and Kagome had shot Sango and it pierce though her shoulder.  
  
Kagura smirked. "Well, well. It looks as if you have hit your friends." Inuyasha mumbled something and judging from the tone in his voice. It wasn't too present. That just caused Kagura to laugh. Kagura smirked as she heard a noise coming from behind. She immediately turned around and bowed. "Here they are, my lord." Naraku stepped out from behind the trees. Inuyasha was still waiting for his wound to heal or else he would have charged right then and there. "Look at what we have here before me? Inuyasha you look pitiful down there. What put you in that situation?" he said with a smirk. Inuyasha said, "Why you, coward. You have to hide while Kagura here has to do your work for you, you twisted son of a bi---"   
  
Naraku said, "Whatever gave you that idea? Never mind I don't care. All I need is the jewel shards." Naraku turned towards Kagome. Kagome stared at Naraku. "You'll never get them." she said. Naraku said, "Why is that?" A voice came from the other side of Naraku. "Because of this..."   
  
Miroku unwrapped the beads from his cursed hand. Naraku grabbed some tree branches forcefully. Kagura wasn't as fortunate. She was sucked into Miroku's cursed wind tunnel. Naraku's eyes were filled with rage. "I have prepared for everything." Suddenly, Naraku's poisonous insects were surrounding him. "If you think those are going to stop me, you're wrong. I would like nothing more than to be rid of this wind tunnel. Even if I died killing you, so be it." The insects swarmed around and began flying into Miroku's cursed hand. Miroku sank to his knees almost instantly. Naraku let go of the branch and smirked, laughing his evil laugh as he did so. "Unlike you, I learn from my former mistakes. I decided to increase my poison in the bees." Miroku's skin turned pail. "Bast-." Miroku never finish. He fell unconscious. Kagome and Sango immediatly ran to his side. "Miroku..." Kagome said as she gave away into silent sobs. Sango kneeled next to him, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek. "Miroku, wake up." she pleaded softly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Okay, I really need to start updating sooner. Sorry for leaving you hanging this long. So what happens to Miroku? Read and see...   
  
Inuyasha looked back at his friends. Miroku was laying motionless on the ground. Sango had a hold of his hand pleading for him to be okay and Kagome was kneeling by his side, silently sobbing for her new found relative. At least he was still alive. He turned to see Naraku smirking at the group who were worried about their friend. Inuyasha knew that Naraku did notice where he was. He was too busy staring at his handiwork. Naraku smirked, he was about to launch an attack on the group of friends. Inuyasha put one hand on to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. He stared at Naraku, trying to sense his demon aura. Inuyasha finally found it. He took out the Tetsusaiga. Naraku leaped forward about to strike a final blow to the others. Inuyasha jumped directly in the path of Naraku. "Backlash Wave." Naraku's energy was sent back at him, hitting him full force. Naraku disappeared. His body was torn into pieces and was quickly disinagrated into ashes that blown away with the wind. Inuyasha collapsed on to the ground. The gash on his back causing him to use a lot of blood.  
Kagome heard Inuyasha yell "Backlash Wave." She looked up. Naraku was heading strait towards them. Inuyasha dived into the path, blocking his attack and sending it back towards him. Naraku died by his own evil energy. 'Finally, it's over.' Inuyasha stood up, looking around for Naraku to make sure Naraku was completely gone. After he came to the conclusion that he was gone, he gave away to the pain and fell to the ground. "Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as she ran over to him. He heard her call his name and began to stand up. Kagome helped him up. "It's over." she said quietly. He smiled slightly. The words "it's over" rang though his head. He couldn't help but to give a complete smile. He looked where Naraku once stood. Many jewel shards were there. He gather them up and walked with Kagome to help the others.   
Somehow, they all managed to get back to Kaede's village. Kelala carried Miroku and Sango. Miroku was leaned back against Sango and Sango made sure he stayed on Kelala. Inuyasha and Kagome walked. They came up to the ruins of Kaede's hut. Shippo and Kaede were there. They had picked up the things that were still usable. Shippo ran over to the others. "What happened?" he asked. Inuyasha said, "Naraku." Kaede hobbled over. "Oh dear. What exactly happened to Miroku?" Kagome looked down. "That twisted jerk used the same attack as always. Miroku would have finished him off once and for all if he hadn't increased the poison in the bees." Kagome said. She was on the verge of tears. Her bangs hung over her eyes so no one could see, but they all knew it was coming. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He hated seeing her cry. He walked over and comfortingly place a hand on her shoulder for behind. Kagome turned and hugged him, needing the comfort. She was now sobbing uncontrolably. He placed his arms around her, slowly. "It's okay. I'm sure there are some herbs or something to help cure the poison, right?" he asked the elderly miko. She slowly shook her head. "All of the herbs were destroyed with the hut and Miroku has already had the poison in his system for a while..." she didn't finish. Sango began sobbing loudly. "He can't die at the hands of that- that monster, not now that he's completely dead and he has no wind tunnel." Kagome was breathing hard from crying. 'No way. We didn't come this far and finally finish of Naraku to have one of us killed.' Kagome suddenly thought of something.  
  
#Flashback# "This is a very old potion. It was used for your great, great, great, great, great uncle." her grandfather said.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay. I have to go speak to my great, great, great, great, great, great uncle." She walked out of the shed, taking her present with her. #Flashback end#  
  
Kagome's eye shot wide open. "Kaede, did my bag make it though the destrution of your hut?" Kaede nodded. "Yes, child. It's right over there." Kagome ran over to it. Sorry. I'm leaving it off here. Will the old potion work? Will Kagome get it to Miroku in time? Find out next time... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Okay. Sorry for having you hanging for so long. I spent the night at one of my friend's house. Well. back to the story...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome was digging though her back. 'Where is it?' She began vigorously searching for the potion. 'Why did I have to put it on the bottom?' Finally, she caught sight of something glass. Pulling out the potion, she looked at the label. She couldn't find how much to give him. At the bottom, it said, "Must be used within 1 hour of wound. If not, your wound may be fatal. Must be given by the one closest to your heart." Kagome looked at the bottle. "Closest to Miroku's heart?" she whispered out loud. Inuyasha heard what she had said and walked over. Kagome looked at him and let him read the label. He looked at her. "Sango." they both said at the same time.  
  
Kagome took the bottle over to Sango, who was still by Miroku's side, sobbing unapparently. "Here Sango. Give this to him." Sango looked up at Kagome. "Why me?" Kagome sighed as let her read the label. "I'm not closest to his heart. You are. He just found out that you are a long lost relative. You're the one, Kagome." Kagome shook her, head standing up. "No Sango. You are the one. I know you won't admit it, but you love him and he loves you. You are the one closest to his heart. You must give it to him." With that, Kagome walked away, not wanting to hear her reject the idea. Sango watched Kagome walked away. She looked back at the bottle. 'I'm not the one closest to his heart... am I?'  
  
She looked down at Miroku. His face was covered with sweat as his body tried to fight the poison. Something needed to be done. She looked at the bottle. She uncorked it, bringing it down to Miroku's lips. "Drink this." she said, even though he wasn't able to hear it. Miroku drank some of the fluid from the bottle. Sango took the empty bottle away. 'I hope that it works...' Sango thought as she sat next to Miroku.  
  
Kagome watched from a distance. "Good, she gave it to him." she said. Inuyasha watched Sango as well. Then, he looked over at Kagome. She seemed to be relieved. 'At least, she's happy.' he thought as he turned back to watch Sango. 'Now all we can do is wait and hope he got his medicine in time.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen? Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

Chapter 8 - Okay... here's what happens. I think those of you who like happy endings might be a little disappointed. (Am I telling the truth?) Check and see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hours ticked by. Miroku was still out cold. Worry etched on to everyone's face. Even Inuyasha. No one said a word. Inuyasha had built a fire. Everyone was sitting around it except for Sango and Miroku. They were a little ways away for the group around the fire. The group could see them. Kagome glanced over, her fingers running though Shippo's hair (Shippo's asleep). 'How long will the medicine take? Did we get it to him in time? Why didn't he wake up?' The questions zipped though her head to unimaginable speed. Inuyasha cut though the silence. "No way that corrupted monk can be dead. He's taken worse than this. All of the beating he has taken from his lecherousness has to be worse than this." he quietly yelled. (I know.. quietly yelled doesn't make since, but just think of it as a softer yell.) Kagome smiled sadly. "Inuyasha, remember the first time I saw you in your human form." He nodded. "You were human. How did it feel when you were poisoned?" Inuyasha sighed. She did have a point. The poison had burned within his organs. But his mind wander to when he slept with his head on her lap. He smirked lightly, but mentally smack himself for getting distracted.

Kaede was next to speak. "Well, I must be getting to bed. Will ye wake me up if there's any change?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, we will." Kaede nodded once. "Thank ye." Inuyasha watched the old woman hobble in to the hut. "Old hag, she can't even stay up past midnight." he said as he looked at the fire. Kagome blew off the disrespect for once, knowing most of it was out of concern for Miroku. She looked over at the mention man with Sango at his side. She was tired and had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. She sighed.  
  
**Within the next few hours...**  
  
He opened his eyes, everyone was asleep. He looked at the dying fire as the wind blew it out, leaving only the hot embers left to burn. Sitting up, he felt a odd weight on his chest. He looked down to see a beautiful face that he had learned to love- even if he didn't admit it. Smiling, he took the back of his hand and stroked her cheek. She seemed to like his touch, nudging her head closer as she silently woke up. She looked up into his eye which always seemed to show his emotions. Then, reality hit. "Miroku?" Sango whispered. He smiled with a gleam in his eye, one of friendship and admiration, no alternate intention. Sango sighed heavily as she gave him a fierce hug. "You had us scared." she said Miroku smiled. "Sango?" he asked. "Yes." He itched the back of his head nervously. "Uh... I have a question." he said quietly. "What is it?" "What happened to me?" Sango face faulted. "What?" she asked, hoping she didn't hear him right. "Uh... what happened?" Sango thought he was going to ask something completely different. She told him what happened.

"So... did you stayed by my side the entire time?" he asked. Sango went nervous. "Uh... Well.. yeah... I mean, yes." Miroku smiled at her. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. Sango kissed him back. In the middle, Sango felt his hand slide lower down her back. "LECHER!" she yelled. Miroku got up and ran for his life. Sango close behind him.

Kagome woke up to a normal sound. "LECHER!" She shook her head. 'Miroku has done it again. WAIT A MINUTE.' her mind yelled. She jumped up out of her sleeping bag. She saw Miroku, grinning and running for dear life with Sango in hot pursuit. Inuyasha jumped down next to her. "Miroku's awake." she yelled. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and kissed him. Inuyasha was slightly surprised, but he responded by pulling her closer. In shock at what she had just done, Kagome pulled back. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to..." she was cut off by Inuyasha's finger over her mouth. He bent over and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

HAPPY ENDING!!! So, what do you think? One or two more chapters?  
  
To A Solitary Voice: HA HA. Sango ends up with Miroku (you know) not Fluffy. You know what I'm talking about. I can't believe you like Sango and Sesshomaru pairings. That's just awkward.


End file.
